


Dr. Virgingirl vs Lickzilla

by DraceDomino



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/F, Funny, Humor, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu Li's written an erotic story, and asked the second smartest girl she knew to proofread it! As it turns out; however, Asami thinks that Zhu Li needs a bit more firsthand experience if she's really going to make a good run at it. Humor, lesbian sex, and cuteness abound!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Virgingirl vs Lickzilla

Dr. Virgingirl vs Lickzilla  
-By Drace Domino

Zhu Li rolled back and forth on her heels, her hands fidgeting together as she waited. The brilliant young woman stood outside of Asami Sato’s front door; looking nervous and a bit awkward as she eagerly awaited for her friend to finally answer. A quick glance from side to side made it almost look like she was up to something, but in truth her purpose there was no deeper than the opportunity to visit a friend. At least, on the surface. If the other people walking the streets of Republic City knew what she was there for? Her cheeks flushed a vibrant red at the thought, and when Asami opened the door Zhu Li practically darted inside without bothering to be invited.

“Hello, Zhu Li, you’re ear-oh.” Asami blinked, a gust of air accompanying the flurry of the other woman’s movements. Zhu Li had always been a little unusual to deal with in person; when she wasn’t running Varrick’s business affairs and was taken down to a level of personal interaction, she was often...a little awkward, to say the least. That awkwardness was present now as she turned swiftly on a heel as Asami closed the door, her hands moving to fidget against each other again as she cast a quick glance towards Asami.

“Well?! Did you read it? Do you think it has potential?” She spoke out rapidly, her glasses sitting at the edge of her nose and her cheeks tinted a bright red. “Did the scenes of vaginal stimulation properly entice arousal as was their original intention?!”

Asami just blinked, gazing at her friend with stunned eyes before breaking out into a small, short laugh. It had been two weeks since Zhu Li had dropped off her manuscript; a tawdry little story that she had named “Scientific Process.” It was a dirty tale laced with profound academic elements, citing complex mathematical equations just as frequently as the two lead female characters engaged in ribald sexual activities together. When Zhu Li had first approached Asami with it the reason she had posed was that as a woman of both science and “lesbianic tendencies,” as she had put it, the Sato girl was the perfect test audience. Now, two weeks later, the bespectacled young woman stood there eagerly waiting to hear what her dark haired friend thought. She stood there wearing her traditional outfit of a pencil skirt over dark nylons and a lab jacket, each pressed with impeccable lines that suggested that Zhu Li had been up early ironing her outfit. Probably several times, just from nervous anticipation to meet up with her friend.

“Zhu Li, it’s only eight in the morning.” Asami laughed, stepping forward into the kitchen as she moved an arm out. She braced it against the center of Zhu Li’s back, walking with her until she had the smart young woman seated at the table. “Can’t I offer you some breakfast, first?”

“I ate at four in the morning, I’ll be fine until at least noon!” Zhu Li quickly protested, drumming her fingers as she looked to the Sato girl. As if vaguely aware of the effort she was expending, the girl took a deep breath as she levelled her gaze towards Asami. “Please, Asami, I know I’m being...a bit eager. But I’ve been waiting for two weeks to find out what you thought. To see if my work accurately summarizes the life of both a brilliant scientist and a woman that puts her mouth on other women!” Asami nearly snorted in a sudden laugh, but kept herself calm and demure for the moment. She elegantly sat and reached out for her own cup of coffee; resting there wearing little more than her simple morning robe. A comfortable cotton hung across her slender and smooth shoulders, wrapping up her recently-showered, warm body and keeping her content. She took a slow sip of her coffee as she smiled at Zhu Li, and finally gave a little laugh.

“Okay, Zhu Li, okay…” Asami chuckled, smiling at her friend. “I finished it two nights ago, and I’ve been thinking about some notes. I read it to Korra when we were lying in bed, usually a chapter a night.”

“You let Korra read it?!” Zhu Li’s expression went large; her eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth falling agape. A bright blush lined her cheeks for the moment, before her embarrassment was replaced by a righteous indignation. “Asami! I told you not to let anyone else read it! The story isn’t ready for consumption by the general public yet!” Naturally, she only waited a few brief seconds before murmuring in a shy tone. “...did…did Korra like it?”

“She did.” Asami beamed, sipping her coffee as she folded one leg across her opposite knee. “Granted, the parts about steamcentric hydrospanning and spirit vine protein utilization went over her head, but she liked the...you know, the mouth parts.”

“Whew.” Zhu Li breathed a sigh of relief, giving a small smile. “And yourself, Asami?”

“The science is sound. Mostly.” Asami nodded, one finger moving to caress the top rim of her coffee mug. “Although I’m fairly certain spirit vine technology can’t be used to make a green-skinned woman that knows how to give orgasms with her breath. But I’m sure most audiences are content to understand that’s fantasy.” Her review remained clinical and thoughtful, the entire time a small smile hiding against the girl’s sultry lips. “As for the other parts...I enjoyed them. Especially when Korra enjoyed them, if you get my drift. But I’m left wondering, Zhu Li...was it all supposition? Was there any first hand knowledge in your work?”

Zhu Li’s cheeks burned bright again, brighter than when she had first arrived at Asami’s doorstep. The young woman fidgeted once more and let her hands lower into her lap, one lip moving to slide in between her teeth. The shy, nervous look she gave to Asami told the Sato girl all that she needed to know, and it was on that note that she let her sultry lips turn to a supportive, friendly smile.

“I thought so.” Asami mused, and a hand moved out to take one of Zhu Li’s. She grabbed the girl by the wrist as she started to stand up, smiling gently as she left her coffee behind for something far more energizing than the taste of caffeine. “Come with me, Zhu Li.”

“...where are we going?” The scientist and would-be author asked, adjusting her glasses as she stumbled to her feet. Asami’s smile was teasing, and her gaze smoldering as she glanced over her shoulder at the other woman.

“Korra suggested I give you some first hand experience.” She offered simply, starting to make her way back to the bedroom. “You...may want to rewrite a few things when you go home.”

 

Moments later, those rewrites were spinning in Zhu Li’s head as the nervous young woman sat stunned on the edge of Korra and Asami’s bed. The Avatar was nowhere around that early morning; off to deal with matters of Republic City, but she had been wonderfully kind to leave Zhu Li in the doting care of her partner. Asami stood there at the edge, her fingers moving to slip around the length of a cotton belt around her robe, tugging at it slowly and smoothly while her enchanting gaze focused down on Zhu Li’s own. The coy smile playing on her lips, framed by the girl’s magnificent dark hair, was more than enough to make Zhu Li’s throat tighten as she continued to fidget there in her seat.

“A...Asami, are you sure we should…” She murmured, looking from side to side as her shy nature started to take control. “...Korra is your...is the Avatar...is…”

“Her idea, Zhu Li.” Asami reminded the girl, and lowered a hand down to tease her fingers across a few locks of soft brown hair. She watched as Zhu Li flinched at the touch, giggling at her delightful reaction. “She licked me reading a dirty story to her at night. So much so she wants me to tell her a new one this evening...specifically, the story about what you and I did on her side of the bed.”

“Oh.” Zhu Li blinked at the revelation of that, a tremble running across her figure. Her fingers coiled and gripped at the blanket underneath her, and she shifted back and forth in place underneath the other woman’s attentions. “That...That could be, uh...a very...intriguing story, I suppose.” Asami just grinned, and her fingers moved from Zhu Li’s hair to her cheek, caressing smoothly along the other woman’s face. She tipped her head back just enough to take a long, savoring look at her face...studying her eyes through the lenses of her glasses, and the wonderful red tint that clung against her cheeks. Finally her fingers drifted forward just enough to tap softly at the tip of Zhu Li’s nose, and she offered a sweet whisper as she finally began to pull free her cotton belt.

“In your story, remember what Lickzilla the spirit vine woman did to Dr. Virgingirl?” Asami grinned wide, and licked her lips in a tense suggestion. “Get ready for life to imitate art.”

Granted, the moment that followed wasn’t exactly like Zhu Li’s story. Asami Sato didn’t have the green skin or four breasts that Lickzilla the spirit vine woman had, nor did she have two separate tongues that operated independently of each other and had separate tastes for pussy and ass, respectively. What she did have; however, was a pair of enchantingly sexy eyes that stayed locked on Zhu Li’s face even as Asami brought herself down to her knees. In the same fluid motion she allowed her robe to cast away from her body, revealing that underneath the warm and comfortable cotton she had been naked the entire time. Her kneeling position was a mixed bag for Zhu Li; in the same breath it was difficult to see much of the Sato girl’s body crouched down at the foot of the bed, but the promise of what was to come of it was far too enticing to dismiss. Asami’s hands moved forward, cupping against the nylon covering each of Zhu Li’s knees, and with a tiny wink she slowly began to push them apart.

“Let’s see here…” Asami beamed, spreading her friend’s legs and allowing that pencil skirt to rise up against her lap. Underneath the confines of Zhu Li’s skirt she found the brilliant young woman’s nylons only went up to the mid point of her thigh, just enough to look professional without being too restraining. Past her otherwise exposed thighs she wore a very plain and simple pair of white panties, the sort of garment one wore when they were firmly unexpecting of this sort of attention. It made Asami purr in delight, and as she slipped a hand forward to tease a finger against the damp outside of Zhu Li’s panties, she let her eyes flicker up at the other woman. “Dr. Virgingirl, I think I’ve found the problem.” She cooed, grinning. “You need a lot more attention right...here.”

Zhu Li was left gasping; a heavy blush lining her cheeks as she felt Asami’s finger quickly hook against her panties. With a swift pull that was the fluid motion of an expert, the garment swept away from Zhu Li’s body and down along her nylon-clad legs. A quick toss launched the white garment up and over the bedroom dresser, there to be lost in a pile of laundry and eventually be sorted with that of the couple living there. It’d make for a funny story a few weeks from then, when Asami and Korra would be sort laundry only to find a plain pair of panties to go along with a sweet, naughty memory.

Asami was quick to continue the heat of the moment, lifting Zhu Li’s nylon clad legs up and over her shoulders and burying her face against the young woman’s slit. Her nose pressed in against her hood and teasingly rubbed back and forth, and in the heat of the moment her tongue raced to taste the other woman. She poured her licking embrace over every inch of Zhu Li’s slit from the very bottom edge up until the folds of at the top, swiping it eagerly back and forth even as the girl’s skirt dropped against the top of her head. A giggle erupted through Asami as she worked, and she let her hands slide underneath the girl’s rear to give her a tight, eager squeeze against a recently bared ass.

“Mmm, delicious!” Asami purred, already collecting Zhu Li’s nectar against her tongue. She let the girl gasp underneath the weight of an almost overbearing presence at first; coming at her with the sort of lewd, hungry assault that would’ve made Lickzilla proud. The sort of furious, hard to contain passion that was the perfect thing for keeping virgins trembling in their seats. In time she’d be showing Zhu Li much slower paces and a more gradual state of arousal, but in that early morning the Sato girl was ravenous, hungry, and obscenely eager. As her tongue peppered back and forth and she listened to the moans of the young woman above her she gave a devilish grin, and her voice came muffled not only by the skirt looped over her head but by the press of warm, tasty flesh smeared over her enchanting lips. “It’s a shame Korra isn’t here to try it! Hopefully she’ll be home for lunch and can still taste it on my mouth!”

The thought made Zhu Li’s cheeks flush an even deeper shade of red, and with little else to do with her hands but fidget, allowed her grip to sink into Asami’s rich dark hair. Her glasses had slid down to the tip of her nose and her mouth was hanging open in a constant state of stunned delight, tongue curled and her muscles tense and twitching from every trace of Asami’s tongue. The reminder that it was Avatar Korra’s partner that she was enjoying in that moment only filled her with more and more delight, along with a naughty, thrilling notion that at any point the Avatar could come home and see her girlfriend with another woman. And from the tales Asami had already suggested, likely demand to be included.

“It...oh my...it’s...a little more overwhelming than I had...anticipated.” Zhu Li murmured, trembling as she felt her body coil and thrive in joy. The nylons against her calves rubbed back and forth across Asami’s shoulders, and she found herself utterly incapable of sitting still underneath the series of hungry licks. As spit teased down her folds and a gentle suckling came to her hood she allowed a staggered gasp to break from the back of her throat, her hips buck forward as she struggled to speak once more. “My...characters...should probably speak with...more...ellipses.”

As Zhu Li sat there collecting more and more firsthand feedback of her novel, Asami drank in every last taste of her. The sensitive responses from the young woman were all savored and enjoyed by the Sato girl, from the tiny gasps echoing above her to the sudden twitching of the inside of Zhu Li’s thighs. When her fingers drew tight in Asami’s hair it made the Sato girl moan in delight, and she made damn sure that the noise brought a heavy, trembling vibration against the sensitive folds clasped between her warm and inviting lips. It wasn’t long after servicing such a delicious and sensitive girl that Asami lifted her head from the skirt once more, looking up at Zhu Li with a smile that wore nectar from corner to corner.

“Remember what Dr. Virgingirl and Lickzilla did next?” She asked, arching a brow and once again flexing her knowledge of Zhu Li’s work. The girl just whimpered in response, a hand moving up to catch her glasses before they completely slipped off of her face.

“...oh Spirits do I ever.” She swallowed nervously, her cheeks a vibrant red.

 

A mere moment later all that was worn between the two women was the glasses and nylons that Zhu Li still claimed, laying flat against the bed on Korra’s side. She was pinned there underneath the weight of Asami Sato, and her head was spinning from the sheer intimacy and eroticism in the moment. With both women naked, she could feel as Asami’s breasts teased up and down her belly, and every trace of the girl’s fingers dripping along her thighs and calves sent more goosebumps over her skin. Asami laid neatly atop of her, mounting Zhu Li’s bespectacled face, with her own head keenly nestled in between a pair of lovely, pale thighs that hadn’t been properly teased in far, far too long. If ever.

“That’s it.” Asami groaned, purring at the feel of an experimental lick against her slit. “Just like that. Take your time...it’s not a race, after all.” She was thankful then that Zhu Li had arrived earlier than expected; there was a lot to teach the girl and they’d likely be holed up in that bedroom for hours. The first few licks that drew Asami’s taste to Zhu Li’s tongue were delivered proficiently enough, Zhu Li’s analytical skills likely drawing on what she had just experienced from Asami. Nobody could distill the magic of sex into pure, researched motions like a scientist! It was...sexy to Asami, at least.

With a giggle the Sato girl allowed her raven-maned head to drop down in between Zhu Li’s thighs as well, and together the two women began to fully explore each other. Fingers teased along sensitive folds and tongues worked up and down against flesh slick from their delight, tasting and enjoying the sweet, intimate moment that the book report had turned into. Zhu Li was certainly learning a lot of things for her final draft; from the noises that a pretty, dark-haired woman made when one slid a finger inside of her to just how wonderfully heated the scent of sex could be when it was right there against one’s cheeks. She was learning more and more as the seconds passed, and she only hoped that by the time they were done she had the mental processing required to remember it all. Or, at the very least, that Asami would be willing to give her another lesson.

Zhu Li’s legs soon rose up, closing their nylon embrace against the back of Asami’s head and pulling her down, keeping that warm and inviting mouth trapped firmly against her slit. The giggle and moan that passed from Asami afterward was more than enough to prove how much she delighted in the contact, though just to drive home the point she gave Zhu Li’s rear a firm slap. As the sound of flesh echoing against flesh filled the room the Sato girl’s body started to roll a little quicker, and with Zhu Li firmly keeping her head in place she began to grind with a renewed vigor. Asami was used to fucking Avatar Korra, which was an entirely different experience considering just how fit, athletic, and rough the other woman was...but that didn’t mean she couldn’t ride Zhu Li’s face with the same sort of enthusiasm. As the girl’s teasing and licking became more confident, and she even moved her hands up to squeeze Asami’s ass, it was clear that Zhu Li was ready for the works.

And Asami, with her wet cheeks nestled between Zhu Li’s thighs and her tongue savoring the flavor of shy, sweet nectar, gave it to her. She rode the girl’s face just as hard as she would’ve ridden Korra’s, slapping herself up and down against that eager mouth and grinding over it until she felt the girl’s glasses go askew against her face. She hooked the edge of her slit against the side of Zhu Li’s nose and rode it to great delight, keeping her young friend gasping and moaning throughout several moments of sex-flavored breathing. The entire time Asami’s mouth remained buried, her lips locked against Zhu Li’s hood and her tongue peppering wildly back and forth, making sure to give Zhu Li plenty of moans to whisper into her sex.

And when their mutual peaks finally came, Asami was treated to Dr. Virgingirl’s thundering climax. Asami’s own body quaked and quivered in pleasure as she felt the warmth of her climax rush through her, though it was nowhere near the violent display that echoed through the otherwise timid Zhu Li. The legs locked around Asami’s head drew tighter, the fingers clutching her ass dug in more fiercely, and the scientist screamed with her face muffled against Asami’s wet entrance. Heavy, aching noises of delight bounced against Asami’s folds as she was suddenly struck by a squirt from Zhu Li’s slit; a burst of nectar that came as proof of just how much she enjoyed her first time. Another squirt cast half of its gift against Asami’s open mouth and the other across her cheek and into her hair, soaking those locks and giving Korra something to smell upon her lover when the afternoon came. Asami did her best to ease the other woman down from her peak once it started to end; touching her with feather soft kisses and strokes until the legs around her head finally relaxed, and eventually fell flat to the mattress again.

“And there we go.” Asami mused, slipping off of Zhu Li to sit on her knees beside the girl’s head. She moved a hand out to pluck up her glasses and square them easily on the girl’s face, keeping them balanced to her nose as she offered a charming smile. “Think you have some scenes to rewrite now?”

“I...I suppose I do.” Zhu Li whimpered, her hair a mess and her cheeks a bright red, though her smile content and happy. She tilted her head, looking to the Sato girl looming over her, studying her sweat-licked breasts and her toned, elegant frame. “Asami? Perhaps we could...do research for chapter seven when Korra gets home.”

“Oh?” Asami smirked confidently, bracing her hands on her shoulders as she looked at the other woman. “Chapter seven, hmm? That’s the one where Dr. Virgingirl and Lickzilla tie up the villain-”

“Titspocalypse.”

“-right, Titspocalypse, and they do-”

“-do things to her ass, yes.” Zhu Li murmured, looking over the rim of her glasses as she looked up at Asami. “...please? It would really help the story’s climax.”

“Yeah, Zhu Li.” Asami finally shrugged with a grin, moving a hand out to gently push the glasses up on the girl’s face once more. “When Korra comes home, we’ll both help you with your climax.”

Or climaxes. There’d probably be way more than one.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here I am on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) Check me out if you'd like to see more of my writing.


End file.
